


All over again

by Mareshire



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: After takedown, And that's not even torture, But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I don't know describing, I should have put it earlier, Kaito Is Cute, M/M, My life is angst, Oops(?, ShinKai - freeform, Shinichi is worried about everything in life, Slight descriptions of torture, Sorry Not Sorry, These tags have no sense, shinkai, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareshire/pseuds/Mareshire
Summary: Shinichi doesn't know what, but whatever it was, he would do it a thousand times more just to see that smile.





	All over again

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. Really. Why do I just carry on anyway? Ugh.
> 
> Okay, um... Fist of all, I'm not native English and I may have some grammar and vocabulary mistakes here and there (or everywhere, who knows), so please don't be so rude.
> 
> IMPORTANT: While I call it ShinKai, it's more like ShinKaiShin. I mean, none of them is more dominant than the other nor otherwise. It’s just that I agree with Shinichi being seme and Kaito being uke, but we all know that it’s an equal relationship.

He yawns, leaning the elbow against the table and his cheek against the fist. God, he is really exhausted. Sometimes being the worldwide known Detective of the East, Heisei Holmes Kudo Shinichi isn’t easy (and he isn’t exaggerating. For real. He _is_ that good). If it depended on him, he would have already crashed his face into the plate in front of him. Lucky he has some support by his side.

Shinichi rises his eyes, focusing on one babbling man too excited talking about something Shinichi doesn’t get to understand through his sleepiness. He hasn’t stopped telling him about this and that since the very moment he stepped in the house. He is giving him a serious headache. Then again, he can’t bring himself to care when he is looking so… happy. Alive.

Kaito’s eyes are shining, sparkling indigo irises fluttering along with white dancing spots. He hasn’t stopped smiling either. The scar on his cheek has already began to heal and he doesn’t look that drawn anymore. The takedown has been a complete hell, specially for him. Kaito, secretly known as Kaitou KID, who had a non-violent policy, was who suffered the most. And yes; past tense. He isn’t KID anymore. But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t gotten any consequence —and then again, maybe Kaitou KID disappeared, but Kuroba Kaito didn’t. They both have. It’s just that good things are better than bad ones.

Shinichi looks at those eyes a little more while Kaito is mentioning something about holidays and probably magic shows in the middle of the snow. Shinichi smiles. Yeah, he has told him twice or thrice about it being some weird, romantic dream he has. And, seriously, he has absolutely no problem conceding it. Especially when Kaito still has the remains of a punch that was leaded to his face on one of those lovely eyes.

Shinichi’s fist tightens. He will never forgive them. They hurt Kaito too much, both emotionally and phisically. They tortured him; they took _him_ to torture someone. They made him hear his best friend screaming his name while she was being tortured. They made her look at him, dressed up in his spot-with-blood KID suit. He saw her staring at him, both in pain and desperation. They gave him endless nightmares he is still suffering from. And Shinichi could do nothing.

“And now I’m talking to myself and that’s no fun at all,” Kaito’s voice demanding his attention takes him out from his depressive thoughts.

He looks at him, noticing that probably Kaito has stopped talking some minutes ago and he was still staring at him. Kaito huffs his cheeks and leans his face against his fist. He breaks the eye contact and looks at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in this world.

“Sorry, love,” Shinichi apologizes. “I’m tired, that’s all.”

“You were thinking,” Kaito points out. Then again, he’s sharp. That’s one of the reasons Shinichi had been attrached to him in the first place. Just his cleverness is a pain in the ass sometimes. Specially when he seems to know what Shinichi is thinking every single moment just by looking into his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Not pleasant things, I assume. You seemed pretty disgusted. And then again, I guess you haven’t heard a single word I’ve just said to you. You know what? Don’t answer that. It’s a depressing thought.”

Shinichi huffs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Sorry? Too much bad vibes around me. Need some rest.”

“Well, I was talking about taking a rest,” Kaito emphasizes, turning his half-closed eyes to Shinichi again.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Forgive me, ‘kay?”

Kaito hums, knowing as well as Shinichi that he can’t be mad at him. For some reason, he loves him so much. It’s something Shinichi doesn’t understand, but he can’t bring himself to care anyway. If miracles exist, that’s one of them, and he isn’t questioning destiny decitions. No. He’s so against tempting his already-proved-to-be-really-bad fate. Nope. Never. Ever.

“What were you thinking, then?,” Kaito asks, taking fried chicken to his mouth.

“Nothing I wanna remember. By the way, didn’t you hate fried chicken?”

“Hum, did I? Can’t remember. Someone _did_ take my food that time and I couldn’t have a good taste of them. That was a really bad time. And date.”

Shinichi rises and eyebrown. He crosses his arms before his chest, leaning againts the chair and half-smiling.

“You are talking about the first time we met, you know. And I didn’t touch your food. And that wasn’t exactly a date.”

“That _was_ a date, you definitely _took_ my _so beloved_ fried chicken for a murder case trick demostration and you made me pay in the end.” Kaito sighs and makes some weird, dramatic gesture with his hand. “What a boyfriend I have.”

“So overdramatic.”

“So mean.”

“Kaito.”

“Hum?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Uh?” Kaito does pay attention this time. He focuses his eyes on Shinichi. He isn’t smiling anymore. He looks concerned and somehow a little sad. That makes Kaito worry. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I didn’t protect you that time.” Kaito clenches, visibly not happy at all with the course of the conversation. He opens with mouth to argue, but Shinichi is faster and talks first. “Seriosly, I’m sorry. I should have done something— _anything_. They had Ran, and they had you, and I just assumed you could do it alone, and I just left you behind, and I’m so sorry, and—”

“Nichi,” Kaito interrupts. The detectives rises his eyes to focus on those again fluttering ones. He’s smiling too. Shinichi stops breathing, again thinking that he has too much and doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t. At all. “You are babbling.”

The scar on his cheek creases when he smiles wider, and Shinichi has to remind himself that killing people is a crime and the fucking bastards who did that are already in prison.

Kaito looks so beautiful smiling. Especially when it’s a real one.

Shinichi reaches one hand out to grab Kaito’s with his. The magician looks at him, cheeks flustered and eyes opens. Pretty normal. Shinichi doesn’t usually show his feelings. For him to make some spontaneous show of affection is really rare. He doesn’t complain either. In fact, he loves it. It’s that it’s strange. That’s why Kaito usually blushes when Shinichi does those kind of thing from nowhere.

“Kaito. I love you. I really do.”

There’s a couple seconds of silence. Then, Kaito wraps his fingers around Shinichi’s and squeezes. Shinichi trembles, the touch sending warm electrical discharges along its way. His eyes meet Kaito’s, and he freezes at the way he looks. As if he already knows, and believes, and is completely sure he won’t ever leave him alone anymore. As if he had never failed him. And it hurts. Because he absolutely has. The bullet wound near Kaito’s heart is a clear proof of that. Because maybe he hadn’t, but Kaito did protect him everytime.

“I know,” he says, and then he smiles the widest. “I’ve always known.”

He always knew. He always knew how he felt. He didn’t doubt. Unlike Shinichi. _If only he had noticed before…_

“Shin-chan,” Kaito calls again, bringing his attention back to him. Shinichi hums. Kaito smiles wider. “I love you too.”

And Shinichi flushes, and insults him with something that sounds like “You, idiot, don’t say something like that from nowhere, stupid thief”, and tries to hide his face from Kaito’s eyes behind the collar of his shirt. Kaito reaches the clothes and puts it down, and then Shinichi hits his hand to release the material, and they start fighting. They both laugh. Louder, stronger, more free than never before.

Shinichi made mistakes. He knew. But he if he was still able of seeing that pretty face smiling at him, those lovely eyes looking at him with affection and care and love, and hearing that sweet voice saying “I love you” to him… Then he has to have had some luck in his life. He has to have done something right. And although he doesn’t know what it is, he’ll make it again.

He’ll carry on making Kaito as happy as it’s on his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> And then again, I critize myself and admit that I have no idea how to write. Really. I really suck. Ugh. I intended to make it more Shinichi-centric and ended up like this. Why am I like this? I don't know u.u
> 
> Anyway, hope you have had fun while reading and enjoyed my little one-shot~
> 
> Don't know what else to say :'v  
> Leave a Kudo(?  
> A Hattori(?  
> A Kuroba also works(?


End file.
